


Even "I'm a total nerd" Bech Næsheim

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baz luhrmann - Freeform, eonline poll, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Even is distracted by an online poll for his favourite TV show and Isak is the most supportive boyfriend. Very meta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by our fandom's dedication to win this eonline poll!! We can do it!!

Isak grabbed two plates to put the left over pizza on. Having a chill night in is exactly what he needed after cramming for his biology test the night before. As he walked through the door to his bedroom he found Even looking intently at his phone once again. All day at school and even while walking home with the boys he seemed distracted on his phone. Brushing it off every time Isak asked him what he was doing. “Oh just seeing what the weather will be like tomorrow.” “I’m just checking a text from my mom.” 

Isak paused in the doorway. “Ok man what are you so interested in on your phone? I’m going to start thinking you’re texting some other cute blonde boy.”

“What? Oh no. It’s nothing.” 

“Come on. You’re a horrible lier.” 

“Oh whatever. You’re the horrible lier remember.” Even said as he winked at Isak. 

“Haha. You’re hilarious. Seriously what’s so important?”

“Ummm… It’s just some silly thing. I’ll put my phone away. Come on the pizza’s getting cold.”

Isak walked over and put the pizza on the floor. He sat down cross legged in the middle of the bed and faced his boyfriend. 

“Even you know you can tell me anything. I want to know what’s distracting you. Just tell me.”

“OK fine. You know how I love Baz Luhrmann?”

“Yes of course. It’s one of the first things I learned about you in my stalker days.” 

“Oh god. That stupid video. Why is that still online.” Even said as he rolled his eyes.

Isak laughed and reached out for Even’s hand. “You’re so cute in it. I just had to have you. Ok we’re getting off topic though. What about Baz Luhrmann?”

Even took a deep breath. “Well he has this new show called The Get Down and there’s this online poll for the best new TV show and it would be so amazing if it won because not too many people know about it yet and there’s so much great LGBTQ and people of colour representation on it and I just want them to win so bad because it’s such a deserving show and it would be great to show Baz and all the cast and crew how much they’re loved and appreciated and… OMG I’m rambling and I look like I’m going manic don’t I?”

Isak raised his eyebrows, paused for a moment, and then started laughing. “No! Baby I love you. You’re so passionate about things. It’s awesome!”

Even shook his head and looked down trying to hide from Isak’s gaze. “Ugh I’m a total nerd.”

“Yes you are and you’re my nerd and I love you. So… how do I vote in this poll?”

Even looked up. “Seriously? Well… if you go to eonline.com then you’ll find the page link. Then just click on The Get Down.”

“That’s easy.” Isak said as he grabbed his phone and opened up his browser. After a few moments he said “OK done.”

“Well… it’s a pretty big contest and we’re up against a lot of really great shows with big fandoms so that’s why I’ve been voting all day. So… if you’re OK with it I was just going to keep voting tonight. Is it cool if we just watch a movie and vote on our phones?”

Isak looked at his perfect boyfriend and smiled. “Sure baby. If it makes you happy, it makes me happy.” 

Isak leaned in for a kiss and Even couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Isak grabbed his laptop and placed it between them on the bed. “What about one of your favourites? Moulin Rouge?”

“You really did do some good stalking before you met me.” Even said as he leaned over and gave Isak a kiss on the cheek.

3 hours later Even’s hand was cramped from voting and his boyfriend was fast asleep gently snoring beside him. Even cuddled in beside Isak and smiled. He could go to sleep happy knowing that The Get Down was ahead 10% and that he had the most supportive boyfriend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> OK NOW GO VOTE!! 
> 
> http://www.eonline.com/news/832532/tv-s-top-couple-2017-vote-in-the-final-four-now


End file.
